There are known machines for preparing coffee loaded with preassembled wafers. These machines are provided with a boiler situated above with two heads between which the wafer containing the ground coffee blend is arranged. After having approached both heads to each other by operating crank mechanisms, the water, which is heated and submitted under pressure by means of an electric pump is filtered through the wafer thereby producing the desired beverage.
A drawback of these machines is due to the structural complications related to the system of approaching both heads which in the manual solution must be operated by means of a lever situated in front of or laterally to the machine.
Another drawback of these machines relates to the impossibility of obtaining an upper opening because of the presence of the boiler which makes less practical the loading of the machine and very difficult the cleaning of the same in the zone of the infusion unit.